1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving multiple signals inclusively via one channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the introduction of high definition (HD) broadcasting, the size of a digital TV has been increasing. Accordingly, many restrictions on the space where a digital TV can be placed have appeared. When the broadcasting receiving environment of a house is considered, a place near to the outside without obstacles has an idealistic broadcasting reception environment. In the prior art, a digital TV could be installed only in a wide space such that there has been difficulties to secure an idealistic radio reception environment. In addition, a digital TV should be installed in an environment capable of receiving radio waves such that utilization of a space is very low.